


Mi segunda oportunidad

by DarkLadyNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyNoir/pseuds/DarkLadyNoir
Summary: Este One Shot transcurre una semana después del final de temporada de la tercera temporada de Miraculous Ladybug.Una corta historia llena de fluff sobre el ship LUKANETTE, esta historia contiene también un leve ADRIGAMI.--- LOS COMENTARIOS DE HATE SERÁN REPORTADOS/ELIMINADOS ---si no te gusta la pareja, no leas la historia :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	Mi segunda oportunidad

El sonido de la música la ensordeció no bien entró a la casa de Kim. La fiesta había comenzado hacía una hora, y ella, como siempre, había llegado tarde. A pesar de aquello, Marinette no se arrepentía de haber tardado media hora en la ducha, ni de alargar unos cuantos minutos su sesión de maquillaje. De lo que sí se arrepentía, era de no haberle dicho a Kim una de sus absurdas excusas para no poder asistir.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido con el maestro Fu, y su agotadora lucha contra Miracle Queen y Heart Hunter, Marinette estaba devastada, y totalmente cansada. No se encontraba de humor para ir a una fiesta después de aquello, pero si coincidía con Chat Noir: debía despejarse, y tomarse las cosas con un poco de calma. Dejar sus responsabilidades a un lado por un momento le iba a hacer muy bien, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

\- ¡Al fin llegaste, chica! - la saludó Alya, extendiendo sus brazos para recibir a su amiga entre los suyos, cosa que espabiló a Marinette por completo de sus pensamientos. La morena le echó una mirada de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar soltar un silbido. - ¡Estás hermosísima! ¿Acaso se trata del nuevo conjunto que pasaste semanas diseñando? - le preguntó, dándole una palmadita en la espalda para felicitarla. Marinette se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su amiga, y pasó un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja, para disimular su pena.

\- Pues, sí. Terminé de confeccionarlo hace unos días... - le contestó pasando una mano por su conjunto para estirarlo, mientras que Alya pasaba un brazo por su hombro y la guiaba por el Hall de la casa de Kim hasta la sala de estar.

La música las envolvía más y más cada vez que se iban acercando a su lugar de procedencia. No bien entraron al cuarto en cuestión, Marinette se asombró de la cantidad de gente que Kim había invitado a la fiesta de fin de año. Allí se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, como también de la paralela, y algunos chicos de años superiores, todos amigos de Kim. No pudo quedarse a observar con detenimiento todo el lugar, por que Alya la llevó rápidamente a dónde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

\- ¡Marinetteee! - exclamó Kim, alegre por verla. Se acercó tambaleante a dónde se encontraba su amiga, tomándola por sorpresa. La abrazó fuertemente, logrando que la chica en cuestión soltara un chillido a penas audible.

\- También me alegro mucho de verte, Kim. - lo saludó Marinette con la voz ronca, dado a que Kim le estaba quitando el aire gracias a su abrazo. Una vez que la soltó, Marinette notó por un momento el fuerte hedor que desprendía la camiseta de Kim, y dedujo enseguida que su amigo estaba más borracho que una cuba.

\- Ahora que estamos todos, ¡a bailar! - gritó Kim alzando su puño al aire, recibiendo otros gritos en respuesta por parte de sus compañeros.

Kim echó a correr a dónde se encontraban sus amigos de otros años, dejando a sus amigos solos en una esquina de la sala de estar.

Mientras cada uno comenzaba a entablar una conversación con el que estaba a su lado, Marinette rascó un poco su brazo, un tanto incómoda por el ambiente de aquella fiesta. La mayoría de las personas estaban ebrias, gritando, bailando, y haciendo un concurso para ver quién bebía más. Ella no aprobaba para nada el comportamiento de ellos, ya que mantenía una fuerte postura sobre el consumo de alcohol en adolescentes. Aun así, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, y aunque aquello no le gustaba, estaba segura que si intentaba cortarla con los tragos, la gente la iba a criticar de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Marinette? - la llamó Luka, y puso una mano en su hombro, espabilándola. - ¿Estás bien? Te llamé tres veces. - le preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella, un poco preocupado. Marinette cambió su cara al instante y se sonrojó por su cercanía. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que se despreocupara, y le contestó - E-Estoy bien, Luka. Gracias por preocuparte. Solo he estado un poco perdida en mis pensamientos... Es todo. - le hizo una media sonrisa, que Luka supo interpretar muy bien.

\- Marinette, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. En lo que sea. - reafirmó el chico, bajando la voz.

\- Lo sé... - se calló por unos instantes, al darse cuenta que con Luka las cosas eran un poco... Distintas. Él podía descifrar su estado de ánimo con sólo verla. Mentir nunca serviría. - Es solo... Aún no puedo decírtelo. - respondió con un hilo de voz. Tragó grueso, y desvió la mirada de su rostro.

Marinette se quedó callada, mientras que Luka no iba a permitírselo. La tomó delicadamente del brazo, y de un suave tirón, pidió a que lo acompañara a la cocina, dónde podía llegar a haber un poco más de silencio. Ambos caminaron los pocos metros que separaban la cocina de la sala de estar con rapidez, para evitar acaparar la atención de los demás.

Luka cerró la puerta tras sí después de dejar pasar a Marinette.

\- Marinette, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras decírmelo. Pero...

\- ¡Lo siento, Luka! Pero... No es que no confíe en tí, ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que aún no me encuentro lista para hacerlo. - confesó, dejando que las palabras comenzaran a salir de su boca atropelladamente sin que pudiera frenarlas.

\- Marinette... - Luka se acercó a ella lentamente, intentando tranquilizarla.

\- ... Y lamento tanto haberme largado a llorar la semana pasada, justo después del aniversario de bodas de los Burgeois. No quiero que mis problemas puedan llegar a ser una carga para ti también...

\- Marinette...

\- ... Realmente lo siento tanto, no quiero que te sientas mal, pero yo...

\- ¡Marinette! - exclamó Luka, tomándola de los brazos, logrando al fin que la azabache lo escuchara. - Escúchame, por favor.

Marinette se quedó quieta por unos segundos, jamás había visto a Luka perder el control así, no después de que Hawk Moth lo akumatizara. El chico aflojó un poco su agarre, y Marinette comenzó a relajarse, no bien él comenzó a hablarle.

\- ... Yo entiendo perfectamente que no quieras contarme lo que te sucede, y lo respeto. Pero quiero que sepas, que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para tí. - Marinette sintió cómo Luka se acercaba cada vez más a ella, y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más rápido con cada dulce palabra que salía de su boca. - Quiero ayudarte a afrontar esos problemas, quiero que estés bien, Marinette. Yo... No puedo verte así... -

La azabache sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle, y mil mariposas empezaban a revolotear en su estómago. Abrió su boca llena de asombro, cuando Luka pasó uno de sus mechones atrás de su oreja y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ella no pudo evitar volverse roja cual tomate ante el pequeño acto de Luka. No obstante, el chico se apartó apenas por unos centímetros de su rostro, a tal punto que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

\- ...Por eso... Cuando estés lista.... Quiero que sepas, que te esperaré con los brazos abiertos. Recuerda que tu eres mi melodía, Marinette. La canción que escucho en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que te conocí.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir como un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a oprimir su pecho. Ella claramente sabía que había comenzado a sentir algo por Luka, pero...

Todavía no se sentía capaz de aceptarlo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Luka, que la miraban de manera tan comprensiva y cálida, Marinette decidió interrumpir el momento, excusándose con que tenía que ir al baño. Salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, ignorando los gritos de Alya y de las chicas, que la llamaban para saber qué había ocurrido entre ella y Luka.

Aún así, Marinette no les hizo caso, y salió apurada de la sala de estar en busca del baño. Necesitaba un momento de paz para poder sopesar todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Como por ejemplo, averiguar que rayos le estaba pasando, y qué le estaba impidiendo de estar con... Luka.

Cuando llegó al lugar deseado, abrió la puerta rápidamente, encontrándose con una ligera... Sorpresita.

Allí se encontraban Adrien y Kagami besándose apasionadamente, que se apartaron en un santiamén al descubrir que alguien les había abierto la puerta.

Marinette solo quiso que la tierra la tragara en aquel momento.

\- Yo... Ah... Lo siento. - murmuró la azabache ante la pareja de adolescentes, que estaban tan sonrojados como ella. - Iré a otro baño, ustedes... Eh... Solo sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. - rió forzosamente, antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, y dejarlo a Adrien con las palabras en la boca. - ¡La próxima vez acuérdense de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo! - añadió, antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar y buscar una habitación libre en donde meterse.

Sin duda, el hogar de Kim era enorme. Había tardado unos cuantos minutos en descubrir un lugar vació para poder sentarse y pensar en todo lo ocurrido. No bien llegó al cuarto en cuestión, cerró la puerta tras sí con rapidez y se apoyó contra la misma, dejando deslizar su espalda hasta lograr sentarse en posición fetal.

Inspiró lentamente, para luego soltar el aire, así poder calmarse. Repitió ese proceso varias veces, hasta llegar al punto de dejar su mente en blanco, y lograr recalcular todo lo que le había pasado.

Primero de todo, Luka se le había declarado. Otra vez.

Segundo, había pillado in fraganti a Kagami y a Adrien, encerrados en un baño besándose con fervor.

Aquél pensamiento solo logró que ella se sintiera humillada, y que una pizca de celos le ardiera en el pecho.

Le había dolido.

Claro que le había dolido. Adrien había sido su primer amor, y encontrarlo con su novia, en aquella situación, le había dolido.

Y otra vez, aquella sensación horrible que le oprimía su pecho.

Retuvo algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, siendo incapaz de dejarlas fluir.

Adrien había seguido su camino, y encontró el amor junto a Kagami. Ella no había actuado, y debido a eso, perdió su oportunidad.

También le costaba aceptar eso.

Recostó su cabeza en la puerta, y volvió a respirar hondo.

_"Cuando estés lista.... Quiero que sepas, que te esperaré con los brazos abiertos. Tu eres mi melodía, Marinette."_

Las palabras de Luka volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, logrando que ella sintiera como un ligero calor comenzaba a brotar desde sus entrañas.

Había una persona, que sí se estaba preocupando por ella.

Y lo había hecho desde el inicio.

Ese era Luka.

¿Pero por qué se encontraba tan indecisa?

\- ¡Por qué el amor tiene que ser siempre tan complicado! - exclamó, agarrándose de los pelos y soltando un gruñido a su vez.

¿Realmente había sido tan ciega?

Si ella no le daba una oportunidad, si ella no actuaba ahora con Luka...

¿Lo perdería?

Chat Noir ya la había superado. Es decir, a Ladybug. Pero después de tantos meses de coqueteos, citas negadas, y regalos rechazados, el que pareciera que nunca se fuera a rendir, se rindió.

¿Acaso era tan fácil superarla?

¿Luka se cansaría de esperarla, como Chat Noir?

Apretó su puño con fuerza, esta vez, dejando que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

No podía dejar que eso volviera a suceder.

Tenía al chico de sus sueños a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo le faltaba actuar.

Y tenía que hacerlo. Era hora.

En ese momento fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, que había dejado a Luka plantado en la cocina, después de habérsele confesado, y declarado sus más profundos sentimientos hacia ella.

No pudo evitar sentirse una estúpida.

\- Es hora de enmendar tus errores, Marinette. - se dijo a ella misma, respirando una vez más para armarse de valor, y salir del cuarto.

Cruzó con determinación el Hall del segundo piso, y bajó las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, hasta llegar a la planta baja, donde al parecer, la gente la estaba buscando. Hizo caso omiso de Adrien y Kagami, como también de Rosita, Alix y Alya, que se habían acercado a ella para acribillarla a preguntas.

Ella solo tenía un objetivo en mente.

Cruzó la sala de estar, y cuando divisó a Luka, su corazón dió un salto.

Sintió los nervios a flor de piel, y un sentimiento que no había sido nada parecido al que había sentido anteriormente en la cocina. Ésta vez... Era mucho más fuerte.

Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la velocidad con las que sus pasos se dieron para reencontrarse, Marinette sintió que sus piernas iban a fallarle.

\- ¿Marinette, por dios, estás bien? Estaba muy preocupado... Por un momento pensé... - Luka no llegó a terminar, porque Marinette lo había tomado por su camiseta de Jagged Stone, y lo atrajo hacia sí de un tirón, para darle un beso en la boca.

Los chillidos, y gritos de asombro no fueron escuchados por ambos, dado a que se habían sumergido en el beso de ensueño que estaban viviendo.

Para Luka tanto como para Marinette, era inexplicable la cantidad de emociones, y euforia que sentían, al mantenerse tan cerca, compartiendo una nueva y única experiencia para los dos.

Los labios de ambos se movían en sincronía, de manera hambrienta y abrasadora, logrando que un solo tipo de contacto expresara todo lo que no podían poner en palabras.

No bien se apartaron, Luka completó su frase entre tartamudeos.

\- ... que... que te había perdido. - respondió con un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente contra la de ella, jadeando por aire.

\- Para nada. - le contestó Marinette con una sonrisa, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros. - Gracias. Gracias por todo, Luka.

Cargó aquellas últimas palabras con toda la emoción del momento, y volvió a atraerlo para sí en otro beso, esta vez mucho más profundo y calmado que el anterior.

En ese momento, Luka supo perfectamente que Marinette no estaba lista del todo, pero que aquel había sido un paso muy importante para ella.

Y estaba totalmente listo para acompañarla en su camino.

_Fin_

\---


End file.
